Again?
by munekapilaree
Summary: Typical story. Best friends. After being rejected, she left; only to be brought back by her father's death. They meet again. What will happen now? Did his feelings change? Will she let herself be heart broken again?
1. Chapter 1

_I'm back to fanfiction with new stories. I haven't visited this site for almost 8 months._

_JUST SHARING SOMETHING :_

_Has anyone read the Mortal Instruments ? Clockwork Angels ? LOL._

_If you have, beep me and let's chat. :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The smoldering breeze of the Forks' coldness is making every hair on my body stand on its end.

I stood in front of my dad's house. The once clear-as-water windows were now full of dust. The grass on the lawn is unruly and obvious that no one was mowing it. My eyes welled up at the image of my once ecstatic home.

My dad died a few weeks ago and Carlisle Cullen, a good friend of my father called me at my college to tell me the painful news. My dad was an honorable man, a police so-to-say; he kept mostly to himself when I sent myself here in the middle of fifth grade. He was glad to know that he was going to see me graduate at his old school.

And then everything spiraled down when _he _rejected me. My whole life was broken about that small rejection that I packed up and left without a word.

The dumb side of me didn't even think how my abrupt departure was going to affect my father.

He was devastated. He thought I was enjoying my life in Forks and seemed really confused when I left. I didn't tell him the truth. Scared that he would hunt down the one that made me leave.

And now, here I am. Standing in front of my past. I thought that my past was already forgotten and long gone, but I was definitely wrong. I did not know that my past is also going to be in my future. I also learned that he left everything to me, every cent that was in his bank account was mine to use in time of need.

I grabbed my bags and headed toward the door. I reached for the bell on top of the door and pulled the key from under it, it was good that he didn't remove it there. I got inside only to be greeted by the same woody scent of the house and the things were in order. It was like he was here.

A brown coat hanging from the coat hanger had a note pinned to it. In a doctor's handwriting, it said:

_Hope you feel right back at home, Bella._

_Come meet us anytime._

_Carlisle and Esme_

I smiled at the crinkly note in my hand. I figured it was Esme who was doing all the work here.

I settled in comfortably in my old room with the bed sheets like the last time I'd seen them. Pictures of my friends plastered on the wall above my bed. And the computer on the corner was replaced by a sleek Mac book Air. I'd have to thank Esme and Carlisle later on.

I found some home-made lasagna in the kitchen table, courtesy of Esme, as well.

I lingered and tossed in my bed in the night because I can't sleep at all. And I don't know what is keeping me awake. After two hours of being an insomniac, I finally got some sleep. Little did I know that being awake is better than the dream or rather nightmare I was going to have.

* * *

_I was standing on a familiar clearing. The sun was almost down. Sky was filled with different colors of red and orange. In short, it was beautiful. A few moments later, I felt arms slide on my waist. I smiled at the horizon, loving the protective feeling of those arms._

"_It's time to go." I heard Edward said before he kissed my hair. Sometimes, with the actions he does, it makes me feel that he wants me to. _

"_Yeah. Okay." I stuttered as he pulled me through the trees and into his Volvo._

_No, we're not together – even though I wish we were. Yes, we're friends, best friends actually. I think that he just sees me as a little sister. And I don't feel the same way he does._

Another scene flashed through.

_Prom. The only reason I agreed to this kind of thing is because Edward used his puppy dog eyes on me. And he knows that I can't resist that._

_And now here I was. _

_All dolled up in a knee-length flowy blue dress which was tied at the back of my neck. My hair was curled up at the end and rested on each side of my face. All in all, I look pretty good._

"_You don't look pretty good, Bella." He voiced out my thoughts and I forgot that I was dancing with him. It took me a minute to register what he'd just said._

"_I don't?" I asked as sadness filled my eyes. I stopped moving my feet on the dance floor and exited away from his grasp._

"_Of course not. You look beautiful." His breath was right next to my ear as he pulled me closer to him and we continued dancing. _

_See, that action right there makes me think that he's in love with me too. I sighed in frustration, thinking that there was no way he was going to love me back. _

_The group – Alice, Edward, me, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie – got refreshments before Edward dragged me to the meadow._

This is it._ I have to tell him before he moves to Dartmouth next week._

"_Edward?" I called to him after minutes of lying down next to each underneath the stars. I hugged his tuxedo jacket as the wind got stronger._

"_Yeah?" He replied after a yawn._

"_Uhm. Here goes nothing." I mumbled to myself as I sat up in one elbow and leaned towards him. When he saw me move, he automatically shifted to one elbow also._

"_I love you." I immediately blurted out without thinking. _

"_I love you too." He smiled and cupped my cheek. We're not on the same page._

_I removed his hands from my face and looked down. He doesn't get it. He's such an oblivious person. The tears were coming out._

"_Edward…" I started softly, whispering his name._

"_I don't love you like a best friend. Well, yes, I do, but so much more. I just wish that you could love me back." I poured my heart out in one breath. I waited… and waited. When he didn't respond, I looked up to see him with a frown on his face._

"_Bella." My name coming from his lips sounded like a harp and violin playing together._

"_You know how I feel about Tanya." He whispered. And just with those words, it was a stab to my heart. Painful. Hurt._

"_Okay." I nodded and stood up. He, however, seemed entranced and just stared straight ahead. I removed his jacket on my shoulders and bent down, making eye level with him._

"_I'm sorry. Now I know that you can never love me like I love you. I hope you have a good life, Edward Cullen." I said as tears rolled down my cheeks and I kissed him on both cheeks, relishing in the feel of his warm and smooth skin._

"_I love you. Goodbye." Were my last words to him. I took off my shoes and headed out the forest. Running in tears in my dress. I heard him call my name from a distance but I ignored it, no more words were to be said. Everything is finished.

* * *

_

I shot up in bed. The sudden rush made my head ache. I clutched my head as I headed downstairs and drank some water.

I showered and dressed. I figured that I might as well visit the Cullens now. I'll either see them later or right now. I think right now would be the right one.

I drove my beat up old truck through the roads and finally turned to the right highway.

In a matter of minutes, I was looking up at the mansion before me. Nothing much has changed, except for the roses that were growing on the side of the porch.

I vowed never to go here again. And yet here I was.

"Bella!" I heard the familiar motherly voice called to me. I immediately had a big smile on my face as Esme gracefully walked down the porch steps and I reached out to hug her. She hold on to me tight and kissed my forehead.

"Hi Esme." I greeted her after our intimate hug.

"It's good to finally have you back. Everyone's inside." She told me as soon as we got inside the door.

"E-everyone?" I stuttered. I wasn't ready to see him after 4 years without contact.

"Yes. They all want to attend the funeral. Even Edward made it here." I could see the smile on her face at the mention of her son, and I wouldn't want to disappoint her so I just nodded and put on a diplomatic smile.

I placed my bag and coat on the hook on the right wall. My fingerless gloves remained in my hands, warming me up for the reunion I was about to have.

After almost four years without communicating – well, it was me who wasn't answering his e-mails and calls, I was about to meet him again in person. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. My breathing was getting heavier…

"Are you alright, Bella?" Esme asked with her voice full of concern.

"Yes, I am. Let's go meet everyone." I pretended to sound excited so to take her concerned mind off me for awhile.

The house is still the same as before and I remember the way throughout everything. Still, Esme lead me to the living room where I heard a lot of voices talking and some laughter.

"Bella." I heard my favorite doctor's voice. I engulfed him in a hug and buried my head in his chest while he rubbed my back. Carlisle's always been like a second dad to me.

"Hey, Carlisle." I smiled while he kissed my forehead and squeezed me before letting go.

And a second after I was let go by Carlisle, my feet was off the ground. I immediately knew that it was Emmett.

"Li'l sis!" He exclaimed as he put a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I pretended to wipe it off.

"Em. Glad to see you again." I grinned at my so-called big brother. I sat on one of the couches, the beige one. It was next to the enormous glass window that overlooks the green forest. I would sometimes spend my time pacing here while looking out.

I glanced back at the people that I love before me who were here for the death of my dad.

Alice – I'm glad she didn't tackle me yet, maybe she was just giving me some space. Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett. I figured he was texting Rose and Jasper to come here because of my arrival. But wait… Where's Edward?

No need to worry about him. It's a good thing he's not here, otherwise, his parents are going to see me break down – and it'll not be because of my late dad! Esme said that he was here, not technically, maybe he was out or something.

"I thought Edward was here?" The words were out of my mouth before I knew it.

I could see all the Cullens smirking before Esme answered me. Is it so hard to believe that I miss my… best friend?

"He went out an hour ago. Saying he needs to be somewhere." She grabbed my hand in comfort. She is so compassionate. She had taken the role of my real mother. My drunk, violent, blunt mother, who is now at some asylum in Arizona. She got in there about a year ago.

I nodded my head.

Being with the Cullens again made me feel so open and high-spirited like we were in high school. I truly love them. Even with Carlisle and Esme as the adults, they fit in with us kids and there was no awkwardness when we were with them. Truly great friends can never be replaced.

The front door suddenly opened. I tensed as I guessed it was Edward, because who would knock on their own door, right?

I saw a streak of blonde hair before I was on the couch. It was Rose. She was hugging me tight and I returned the favor. But when I smelled her hair, I immediately knew that it wasn't her.

I let go of the unfamiliar body that was holding onto me. The blonde stood up with an evil smile on her face which made me cringe.

It was definitely not Rose.

* * *

_I'm terribly sorry for the CLIFFY ON THE FIRST CHAPTER._

_I know I'm evil. *grins*_

_Until next time..._


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

One word.

_Tanya. _

"Tanya." I spat her name out loud and was shocked to hear my voice filled with venom. I hadn't seen her since ... And I was not expecting this _girl _to welcome me. Why is she being nice? Oh, yes, because she's not.

I wanted to ask Carlisle what she's doing here. Didn't Alice tell them what _she _always did. I figured that she would be in jail right now because of bullying.

"Oh, Isabella. I'm so sorry for your loss." I cringed as my full name escaped her lips. She smiled at me and I could she that she didn't want to. Her face was all scrunched up into a forced smile. She hugged me again and this time, I didn't return the hug. Why would I? I sighed. This isn't doing well if I would just ignore her, so I patted her back and when she released me, I smiled back at her.

_Maybe this is the time to make a fresh start with the old people that I knew and loved. I might as well start now._

"Uhh, thanks." I answered instinctually, unsure how to respond at her words. She smiled one last time and headed up the stairs. Wait, what? Upstairs? I might be seeing things.

"H-how?" I stuttered as I glared at the last place she was standing.

"Oh my gosh! Bella!" I heard a voice call to me. I smiled at the smell when the person with the voice hugged me. _Now this is the real Rose. _I hugged her tightly, not letting go. Both of us were closer than me and Alice but we all treat each other the same way.

"Rose." I grinned at one of my best friends. I could see Jasper in my peripheral vision. I really did miss them too much. Now that I was here, I couldn't get anymore teary-eyed. Being with my friends couldn't make me any happier. At my college, I was a loner. My bimbo roommate wasn't even my friend.

"Bellsy." This guy's smile is contagious, I jumped into him and hugged him tight. There wasn't any romancing between the two of us, considering he was already with Alice. He was just my second best guy friend. Know what I mean?

"Jasper." I nodded at him when I got my feet on the ground. Esme and Carlisle excused themselves to make dinner.

"So, what have you guys been doing? I missed you so much." I babbled when the five of us were seated on the couches. They were still the same, it seems like nothing changed. It's like we were still high school teens ranting about our life in the Cullens' living room. The feeling was wonderful.

"We're great, Bella. It's you that we should be asking. So... What's new?" Alice was the one who babbled this time. It was unusual for her since we didn't even had a hug. We had a 'fight' when I was last here, so, things weren't exactly great between the two of us.

_I was at the Cullens' basement which is what they called "The Game Room". The flat screen television was on the far north of the stairs with it's ginormous speakers on each side of it. The xbox was beside the dvd player and there were three long shelves filled with xbox games and alphabetized movies. The board games were stacked on the top shelf. An L-couch was in front of the lcd screen, and a pack of beanbags scattered on the rugged floor. The table was on the right side of the stairs, filled with snacks and sodas. On the left was the bathroom. A huge glass shelf was filled with graduation caps, Emmett's football trophies, Edward's soccer medals, and Alice's draft drawing's of clothing. Talented teens._

_If only they have a contest for reading, I would've got a shelf full of "First honor in reading" medals. _

_Here we are, playing a game of truth or dare. The six of us were seated on different bean bags in our pajamas. Well, if you can consider a tank top and a pair of plaid shorts pajamas. _

_"Bella. Truth or dare." Alice excitedly said as Edward left the room and got the waiting pizza on the door. I was sitting on the beanbag with the legs crossed and my back leaned back. My fingers were fidgeting on my lap and of course, I was blushing._

_"If I pick dare, it'll be twice as hard as the truth you'll be asking me. So I pick truth." I smirked. The looks on their faces were priceless, they knew that I knew their obvious plan. If Edward were here, both of us would be laughing right now. The five of them huddled together and talked about my pick. My smirk was replaced by a smug look when they smiled and asked the question._

_"Who's the guy on your heart, Bella?" Alice swiftly asked and her chin was resting on her palm which was leaning on her elbow. Clearly, they were all doing the same thing. Attentive listeners. Even Emmett was doing it._

_"Guy? What guy? Th-there's no guy. Pssh." I stuttered out; my face was beat red. They knew that something's on and each smile I saw turned into a maniatic grin. I buried myself deeper into my beanbag and waited for the explosion._

_"Who's the guy? There is definitely someone in your mind!" Alice and Rose exclaimed together. Sometimes, I think these two were related because of some things they say together. My palms were sweating from the nervousness they were giving. It was increasing, plus, they were all staring at me, waiting for an answer._

_"C'mon, Bella. We're practically siblings here. Nothing comes out." I was surprised that it was Jasper who was begging the answer out of me. _

_I mumbled the name and all their brows furrowed because they didn't hear it. I exhaled at the wrath I was going to given._

_"It's Edward." I whispered but doesn't mean that they didn't hear me. All their jaws dropped open. The blush on my face heightened the silence was awkward. Will they like it that I'm in love with Edward? _

_"But he's in a relationship. Are you alright with that?" I knew that Rose was only looking out for me._

_"I am. I mean, I've been dealing with that for all these years, why change now?" I blurted out. I clamped my mouth when I realized that I just confessed that I was in love with him. The awkward silence was back now. _

_We all heard the door open and close, I could smell the pizza from where I was sitting. As he put the boxes of pizza on the table, Jasper and Em hugged me. The brotherly love was in the air, I smiled at their affectionate and positive responses. _

_"We're so happy. Hope you get that boy soon." They kissed me both on the cheeks. Rose smiled at me and I automatically knew she was alright with it._

_"Why are you all hugging Bella? Did I miss something?" Edward curiously asked as he sat on the beanbag next to mine, with his slice of pepperoni pizza on hand. The fact that he was not here to know what we had discussed lessened my humiliation. I wasn't ready to tell him yet. And I don't know if I will never be._

_They all got up and picked up their pizzas. Alice, however, sat frozen on her her with her eyes wide as a saucer made me feel uncomfortable, which wasn't a surprising feeling for me tonight._

_"Alice, what's got you so teary-eyed?" Edward suddenly asked her. I froze, wondering if she would bust me. And why hadn't I noticed that she was on the verge of tears. _

_"Nothing. Just thought of something so sad. I'll just go upstairs. I need some sleep." She excused herself. _

_"But we haven't even watched movies yet." Emmett whined. He sounded like a five year old that was being told to go to bed._

_"You guys just watch. I don't feel so well." Alice slurred out. I could see that her eyeballs were shining, about to cry. I immediately knew that it was all because of me, she knew that I was in love with ther brother. But I don't know what's disappointing her. Maybe it was because of the BFF codes; the one that said that you shouldn't date your best friend's brother. But Emmett is dating Rose, is she an exception?  
_

_We all nodded. Unsure of what else to say to make her stay. Everyone knew what the problem was, except Edward, who was oblivious to what was happening. _

_"I'll go talk to her." Jasper rose up and followed behind Alice. And then there were four. Emmett put the movie in, it was Transformers. He clapped his hands in excitement when the opening credits were rolling in._

_After watching, I knew that Alice doesn't want to talk to me yet. I'll just give her some space so I decided to sleep in Edwards' room tonight._

_The days that followed weren't exactly good for the two of us. I could see that we were drifting apart. And she was ignoring me, everyone knew and they did nothing, which was better than pressuring us into getting together._

I snapped out of my scrooge past.

"Nothing's going on. My mom went to a mental hospital because of depression and I was loner at college." I sarcastically said and they all had a look of sympathy on their faces. I cursed myself for being so surprising about the way I told them about my mom. None of them knew my life there, and here I was telling them like it was just a silly joke.

"We're so sorry." Rose mumbled. Before I could respond, someone walked in the door.

"Em! Your jeep's blocking the driveway! I have to move that gigantic thing without your keys!" Edward. I could hear that he was removing his coat and scarf. After that, he'll be entering the room and I'm going to see his beautiful face again after four years.

"Thanks bro! Your ho's upstairs." Emmett replied. I was shocked that Edward ran up the stairs, not even bothering to see what the commotion in the living room was all about; that saddened me a little bit. And even the ho comment Em made cleared things up, the devil's incarnate is Edward's girlffriend. I guess he was eager to back to Tanya. I can't believe that he got back with her. Well, I knew he still loved her when I confessed my eternal love for him. But who was there to comfort him when he was so broken? Who was the one who held him when he was crying over that girl? Me.

I snapped back into reality when I heard a loud smack.

"Rosie!" Emmett was used to the smacks and slaps of Rose. It was amusing actually; after smacking him, he'll cup her cheeks while smiling then kiss her. Voila! No more gob-smacking!

"You go off telling him that she's upstairs and he hadn't even seen Bella yet." Rose scowled at him. Before Em can answer, I replied.

"It's okay. I can see that he's eager to get back." I forced a smile. Showing them that there's nothing to be worried about. I must've been a good faker, because I think they were conviced, almost. Carlisle and Esme entered the room.

"Dinner's on the table, darlings. I made your favorites, Bella." That's favorites, with an S. I was so excited about her cooking; it was one of the things I was looking forward to. As we entered the kitchen, the smell of pesto and macaroni and cheese filled my nose. Her mac and cheese aren't the one's that you can buy in boxes, it was the real thing. The old octagon table that I knew was replaced by a long rectangular metal one, it was draped with a beige-colored linen table cloth that was topped with a gold and most-beautiful-shade-of-brown table runner. Our plates that has our names in it was set faced- down in front of the chairs. Yes, plates with our names printed at the bottom. The food were divided into two bowls so that each side of the table had their own. A clear vase sat at the middle of the table which was filled with pink freesias. I smiled at the view before me.

"Wow, mom. You outdid yourself." Alice commented and everyone laughed, sitting in their appropriate places. Is he and the ho eating with us? I guess so, his plate was next to mine.

"Alice, tell Edward and Tanya to come eat with us." Carlisle ordered. And Alice, being the good girl that she is called her twin brother.

"Do you approve of her?" I asked the folks. I just wanted to know if he did. Because I was certain that I don't. I was met by silence.

"I found him sticking his tongue down her throat." Alice sounded utterly disgusted. My chair was facing the window and the doorless hallway was to my right so I didn't quite see Alice coming in nor her face when she said that.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen." Esme scolded her and she immediately shut up.

"Sorry we're late." Edward's voice rang in my ears. It was even more deeper than the last time.

"You should apologize to our guest, Bella." Jasper gestured me with his hand and I refuse to turn my head to my side to look at him.

"She's here?" He asked with a slight fear and amusement in his voice. What is it pal, are you happy or not? He's so hard to read sometimes. Maybe that's why we argue. Unlike him, who always claims that he's a mind-reader just because he knows what I'm thinking or what I'm trying to do. I say it's just only because he knows me too well.

"Didn't Tanya tell you? I thought she did because she already saw me." I interrupted, impossibly mad at the situation that wasn't suppose to be there. I was frustrated that I twisted my body and looked at the two.

And there he is. My once best friend. My own confidant. The person I love the most... Standing next to the one I hated the most.

* * *

_I know, I know. It's short._

_But I only had a short time writing it so it was really quick._

_Sorry, but I don't want to keep you waiting._


End file.
